Hulk Hogan
Profile= Hulk Hogan is an american Professional Wrestler, best known for wrestling in World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling and winning several championships in there. He is considered to be one of the most famous pro wrestlers of all time and the one who helped to bring wrestling to mainstream. He's known for very wild promos and memorable catchphrases such as "What'chu gonna do brother?" and "Hulkamania is running wild!". Role in TSLBAE Hulk Hogan joined Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em after being invited by Spitting Image Ronald Reagan. Before his arrival Vince Russo joined the Lawl and took control over from Ronald. Russo, hating Hogan, hired Kevin Sullivan to destroy him and the "Lawlamaniacs". Hogan was captured by Sullivan after using Walrus Grandpa's Disapperance Machine, and sent inside Melies Sun, but TSLBAE members who are on Hogan's side, led by Bluster Kong went on a rescue mission. |-|Moveset= Entrance Motorcyclemania Hogan comes from the sky on a motorcycle Special Attacks Neutral B: Yapapi Hulk Hogan will take out a pie. There are two methods Hogan can use this Yapapi for. By pressing B down Hogan eats the Yapapi, and his speed and hit power strengthens for 3 seconds. However, the opponent can ruin his meal by throwing an object at it, harming Hogan in double. By tapping B twice Hogan throws yapapi like a frisbee, working as a projectile move. Hogan can also make enemies stuck in the wall by making the yapapi collide with opponents from at least a few steps away from one. Side B: Mouth of the South Hogan sends his most loyal admirer to madly run into the opponent, exploding when colliding with it. It might be a tough attack, but it can be reversed by using a special attack. Jimmy doesn't know the concept of turning either, so if he meets a wall he'll keep running until he explodes automatically. Up B: Wrecking Ball Hulk Hogan gets on a wrecking ball and rides it forward. Hogan kicks the opponent if he gets in contact with them on it. Hogan can also jump off it, helping him reach higher and avoid surprise falls. However, it's not a very recommendable move to use, because it's slow and if the ball collides with aerial attacks or a hazard, it breaks, giving damage to Hogan. Down B: Leg Drop Hogan will drop downwards on his leg, giving a tiny bit of lag getting back up. Hogan's iconic burial move can knock down a standing opponent regardless of their stance. If Hogan manages to catch a jumping opponent with the leg drop, it deals double the damage. If Hogan perfectly executes a taunt before dropping the leg, he can not only cause more damage, but he can also break through platforms. Final Smash: Fingerpoke of Doom * Music begins to play* "I'M GONNA ENTERTAIN YA," Lightning strikes Hogan, changing his clothes to all black, "HOLLYWOOD STYLE!". Hogan will walk forward until he collides with an opponent, then pokes them, instantly KOing them. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAH" KOSFX2: "SON OF A BITCH" Star KOSFX: "DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Screen KOSFX: "I'M GONNA CALL" Taunts Up: *Flexes* Sd: *Squishes Plush Toy* Dn: "I'M THE BADDEST, MAMMA JAMMA, IN THIS COMPANY BROTHER" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Rips Off Shirt and Flexes* 2. *Holds Paper* "OBSERVE THIS, BROTHER" 3. *Looks Up and Smiles towards Opponent* Failure/Clap: *Looks off at winner* Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: Rides a monster truck forward. * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Movesets Category:American Category:Good Alignment Category:Professional Wrestling Universe Category:2016 Movesets Category:Movesets Chosen By Poll